<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snail by xRakuen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929968">Snail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRakuen/pseuds/xRakuen'>xRakuen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cavetown (Band), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Songfic, Suicide, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRakuen/pseuds/xRakuen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perdido num mar onde ninguém pode me entender.</p><p>Um desabafo.</p><p>[Songfic - Cavetown]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Não tem nada explícito, eu primeiramente a postei no Spirit, que é todo cheio de regras então nem tinha como, só estou passando pra cá, mas temo que possa ser um gatilho dependendo de quem lê.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Me olhava no espelho, as mãos tocando todo o meu corpo, a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas que escorriam pelas minhas bochechas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu tinha nascido assim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Desejava poder mudar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quatro membros peculiares e uma cabeça que não servia</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Queria ainda ser uma criança</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>E era verdade. Eu era assim e isso era imutável, interminável, imensurável. A dor me corrompia e fazia meus joelhos dobrarem, a dor psicológica aos poucos se transformava em física e me fazia querer gritar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu segurava tudo dentro de mim, e uma hora soltaria, bem no momento que você olhasse pro lado. Eu me arrumaria no meio da multidão, e quando tudo estivesse certo eu quebraria a formação novamente. Para era impossível e continuar também, e eu não aguentava-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu não aguento mais.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No lugar vazio e escuro eu abraço meus joelhos tentando me proteger dos fantasmas e demônios que minha própria mente traz à tona, eu queria recomeçar, eu queria terminar isso tudo e recomeçar, mas desistir não era uma opção.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nunca foi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nunca será</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não importa o quanto doa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Afogado em um mar de palavras que enchiam minha cabeça, tentando encontrar um jeito de se recuperar, fugir da dor, parar a dor, melhorar. Eu só queria recomeçar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu só quero ralar meus joelhos</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chorar até minha mãe ver</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cansado, cansado, cansado. Destruído, acabado. Eu quero lutar, mesmo sem forças, eu quero recomeçar e ter uma boa vida, bons momentos, bons amigos, eu quero ter alguém e não ficar sozinho, não ter que lidar com problemas, ser criança de novo e agradecer diariamente pela simplicidade que a vida me daria.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aprender tudo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pela primeira vez, de novo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu só quero ser uma criança</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu só quero ser uma criança</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas eu não quero ser uma criança</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Que nasceu assim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Inventar um novo eu, crescer e aproveitar, eu só quero ser comum, padrão, mediano. Não me interessa ser excêntrico como o mundo me fez, perdido num mar onde ninguém pode me entender. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>